


Sifjar

by englishable



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable
Summary: Thor is, at heart, always going to be something of a jovial braggart, however old and wise he gets. And, as the anthropologists studying New Asgard are bound to discovery, the subject of his wife is a topic he is always more than happy to discuss.





	Sifjar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post that read as follows: “thor would literally be so obnoxious if he and sif were married like she’d just something super inconsequential like winning at asgardian beer pong and he’d be like that’s my WIFE!!!!!”
> 
> And I had to write this, because he really would be.

_…_

In all sixteen of the most recent studies about New Asgard – they appear variously in an open-access quarterly journal published by the American Anthropological Association and as presentations at the annual Norsk Antropologisk Forening conference – there is always a brief note concerning how long it takes an outside visitor to learn the queen’s name.

Much is made of this, inevitably, just as much is made of how the King of New Asgard sometimes wears a leather eyepatch instead of the cybernetic prosthesis, keeps his beard braided in a style similar to the ones documented by the scholar Alcuin in 793 AD and, eventually, elects to abstain from drink, the sole exception being a cup of autumn ale his bride holds carefully up for him at their wedding. Their fingers touch when Thor puts his hands over hers to take a long, ceremonial sip, and then he holds the cup to his new wife’s lips in turn.

A literature review of these academic studies suggests the king favors the descriptor _“my wife”_ over any other term in a ratio of about nine to one. This can be verified by running the interview transcriptions through a simple text analyzer: my WIFE was saying, my WIFE was thinking, my WIFE was helping, my WIFE was trying, my WIFE can cut a man’s head off his shoulders at a single swing and it’s certainly something to see.

And there’s my WIFE, Thor will tell a researcher, in a booming voice like a kettle-drum, and then he will point to her. If she is too far away for normal conversation he will wave at her, with one or both arms, until she sees him and sets down whatever she is doing to wave back.

“Don’t believe a word he tells you,” she will holler to the hapless graduate student. “He’s been a stupendous braggart ever since he was a boy.”

The woman’s name is spoken once, by comparison. The audio files soon make their way into the Open Library Project’s catalog and at the 1:36:04 minute mark one can hear Thor take the little Sony UX560 voice recorder in his hand, clear his throat, and speak into it.

“—But shouldn’t you know her name already?” he asks, and then he laughs almost shyly at himself. “You mortals first mistook her for my wife twelve hundred years ago. It’s just taken me this long to realize you were right.”

(The name appears to derive from the Old Norse _sifjar,_ from the Proto-Germanic _sibja_ , which together indicate the meaning _“relation by marriage, family, affinity, one’s own,”_ but there is a great deal of additional debate as to what this may suggest about the woman herself. 

Results are thus far inconclusive.)

…


End file.
